


Playing Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Humiliation, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitch didn't know how he got to this point, John's fingers in his ass where anyone could see it, even though it was dark in the bar and no one was looking. "You want it, don't you, baby," John said, sinking his fingers in a little more.





	Playing Dirty

Mitch didn't know how he got to this point, John's fingers in his ass where anyone could see it, even though it was dark in the bar and no one was looking. "You want it, don't you, baby," John said, sinking his fingers in a little more, and Mitch was so hard his pants were like a vise holding him in. 

"You gonna come for me?" John said, and Mitch felt his face heat up, a sick feeling in his stomach even as he wanted it, wanted to come on John's fingers. "Or you want me to fuck you in the bathroom? You only get two choices, Mitchy."

"Bathroom," Mitch managed, voice hoarse from holding it in. John didn't even pull out his fingers, just steered him toward the back. Mitch could barely see where he was going, would have missed the bathroom door if not for John's hand cupping his ass, holding him up with a burn and strain.

John closed the door behind them. There was a toilet and a sink and not much else. "You want to fuck yourself on my cock like a whore?" John said, leaning back against the sink. He pulled his fingers out and Mitch immediately wanted them back. "You're all ready to go, huh? God, you're such a slut for this, you can't even help yourself."

"Please, John," Mitch said. "Can you lock the door?"

"Oh no," John said. "You want it so badly, you're gonna have to do it where anyone might come in."

"God," Mitch said, closing his eyes. But god, he wanted it, wanted John's cock in his ass. He didn't think he could wait until they got back to the hotel. He had his pants off before he could even think about it, John opening his up slow and lazy, because John could hold himself on the edge forever without breaking a sweat. Then John was pulling him back on his cock, filling Mitch up, and Mitch was coming before John was even all the way in.

John bought him a cock ring after that. "You're gonna have to learn to control yourself," John said.

It was even worse, the ring on his dick while they were on the plane. Mitch hated how much he needed it, needed John to give him that look, the one that told Mitch he was going to get fucked later. John liked to reach over while the other guys were napping, fingering Mitch's dick through his pants and the hard edge of the cock ring.

"John," Mitch hissed, tried to keep his voice down, even though he knew he was pleading.

"You'd let me fuck you right here, wouldn't you," John murmured. "You'd just pull your pants down and let me fuck you, in front of everybody."

"Jesus, no," Mitch said, because no fucking way. Except god, John's hand was still cupped over his dick. He shifted in the seat, and all he could think about was John pulling him on his lap, fingering him open in plain view of the rest of the team.

John had him on the edge in the hotel room that night, hand stroking his cock for what felt like an hour, never letting him get close to the edge. "Tell me what you'd do to come right now," John said. "Would you let a stranger fuck you? Some trucker looking for a pretty boy to fuck, buried deep inside you while I had my cock down your throat?"

"Yes," Mitch gasped out, and then John let him come, pulled the last bit from him while Mitch pumped up into John's hand.

All John had to do was give him that look. He put the cock ring on him again, had him leave it on for the whole plane ride. "You're not coming for a while," John said, and all Mitch could do was shift on the seat, his dick hard in his pants.

They were an hour away from Toronto and John reached in his bag, coming up with a wide, heavy plug and a packet of lube. "You're gonna go into the bathroom, slick yourself up and put this in you," John said, and Mitch gaped at him.

"You're kidding me," Mitch hissed, but John just looked at him.

"You want to get fucked later, you're gonna do this," John grinned, and after a second, Mitch took it from him.

It was awkward, sliding lube in his own ass, pushing the blunt plug in, working it slowly and awkwardly until it finally slid in and Mitch could feel it everywhere, stretching and filling him. 

John was waiting for him when he got back. Mitch squirmed awkwardly on the seat because it was like he was stuffed, his dick a throbbing presence in his pants and the knowledge that John was going to fuck him later sick and exhilarating.

"You're such a slut," John muttered conversationally, and god, Mitch hated and loved that word coming from John's mouth.

"My slut."


End file.
